Scarf Heroes
The Scarf Heroes are a continually growing group of friends with a goal in mind; to help others that may seemingly feel lonely or depressed and have contemplated about their life as a whole. The group is strongly making an effort to find those that do not necessarily feel normal or have been outcasted by society. This is why there is a large association with pointing out the unique qualities in each members, such as their own personalized scarf color, weapon and personality. It is to make every user that goes through registration to feel cared for, respected, trusted, all while being in a calm and luxurious environment. History The Scarf Heroes began as a saying between friends, more specifically, between Scarf Hero number one and Scarf Hero number two; Hikaru and the character Alyssa. Eventually, the concept and ideology was further developed by the Mad Queen. Unfortunately, in time, both of them seemed to have left for their own respective reasons. Nevertheless, the goal will never be changed and the group will continue growing and doing good deeds to those that need it. Weapons The group has specialized and highly technological weaponry. It ranges from melee weapons, to ranged, such as guns and crossbows. There can also be combinations of the two such as the Trillaryllis. Weapons are to help personalize each member, to give a unique trait in combat effectiveness, and to assist in battle in their own way. Goal While each user is unique and different in their own way, all have a similarity; they have went through something difficult throughout their life and can relate. With this, every member can help each other and care for one another. The Wiki works by an invite-only basis, however it is not necessarily strict in that sense. Only trusted users or those that are confirmed to be in need of friends of socialization are warmly welcomed. While the goal may seem generalized, it is to help as many people who suffer depression or suicidal thoughts, and offer company and care. Members Official *Hikaru (Number 1, Retired) *Alyssa Mad Queen (Number 2, Away) *Bruno (Number 3, Missing) *Izzy (Number 4, Active) *Phoebe (Number 5, Active) *Amber (Number 6, Active) *Sheepy (Number 7, Active) * Michaela Fab Queen (Number 8, Active) *Majora (Number 9, Active) * Joey (Number 10, Active) * Badminina (Number 11, Active) * Alex (Number 13, Active) Veteran *MaxiGamer (Number 18, Active) Apprentice *Mr. Left (Number 20, Active) Junior *ЯξÐ (Number 12, Active) *Caulynn (Number 14, Away) *Isa Chan (Number 15, Active) *Abby (Number 17, Active) *Daf (Number 24, Active) *Joobacca (Number 29, Active) Recruit *Finn (Number 16, Active) *ToastLogic (Number 19, Active) *Carlosrules2015 (Number 22, Active) *HotdogManiac2 (Number 23, Active) *JustChain (Number 25, Active) *LeGritz (Number 26, Active) *Alpacaaa (Number 27, Active) *Xcano (Number 28, Active) Trivia *The Scarf Heroes were assumed to be established sometime in September 2014. *The Scarf Heroes plan to produce an anime. *The group follows a monarchy-based system, with the Mad Queen being such. *The group has very few rivals and enemies due to the changed ways. *One of the Scarf Heroes, Sheepy, has created another group called the Stripe Club. Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Scarf Hero Category:Former Scarf Hero Category:Male User Category:Female User Category:Group